The Lesser Daughter
by StephJoy
Summary: Madelyn Dwyer's life is turned upside down after visiting her half-sister, Bella Cullen. Thrust into a world full of make-believe creatures, Maddie finds out that not all things that go bump in the night are scary. *An imprinting story.*


Hey guys :) I'm back after a what...two year hiatus? Well, life started to suck, so here I am, ready to escape into the wonderful world of fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It's been fun writing it, at least. Read and review to let me know what you think. It's been a very, very long time since I've written...anything, so constructive criticism is very welcome as I try to get back into the swing of things!

Of course Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just Stephanie, with an 'a'. ;)

-StephAnie

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"Run, run, run, run,"_ I chanted in my head as I ripped through the forest. The sound of breaking branches and rustling leaves crunched through the otherwise quiet night. A wicked sounding cackle shrieked just feet behind me, but I pushed on.

"It's cute you think you can outrun me!" he called. I could feel the forest floor ripping up my feet, but it only made me push harder. The blood would make it harder for him to allow me this 'game'.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed me around my chest, causing a whoosh of breath to escape my lungs.

"Gotcha," he whispered. I stared into his ruby red eyes, and at his perfect porcelain face. This was it. This was the end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

Life with my mother and father was...interesting. My mother, Renee, was what you would call a free spirit. Basically she enjoyed doing any and everything that did not include things people typically associated with being a good mother. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. She just wasn't the best at cooking, or reliably picking me up after school, or helping with homework, or cleaning, or grocery shopping, or...I think you get the picture.

I was forced at a young age to learn how to do these things or basically die because she didn't seem to realize I needed to be fed every six hours or so. She always commented on how alike Bella, my half sister, and I were. I found this hilarious, because the only reason we were even remotely alike was because we both learned at a young age if we didn't take care of ourselves, no one would.

It was a warm and sunny Saturday, and I was enjoying the warm Floridian weather as I lay sprawled out on a lawn chair. The hum of the pool pump and a couple birds chirping were the only noise that filled my ears. I was nearly asleep when the sliding glass door whipped open.

"Oh good, Maddie!" Renee exclaimed, acting surprised. It's not like I'd be anywhere else. This had pretty much been my hang out for the last two months. Renee was holding a cellphone to her ear, talking animatedly to whoever was on the other side. With a nervous look on her face, she quickly wrapped up her conversation."Yup, love you too. Hang on here she is,"

Renee thrust the phone at me, trying to mouth something. She was almost worse at mouthing words then she was at whispering. I would never go back to that library...

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mads, it's Bella," she said. I rolled my eyes at Renee who was looking at me expectantly. I had a feeling where this was going.

"Oh hey Bella, funny to hear from you. How long has it been this time? Five months?" I asked sarcastically as I examined my nails. Ever since Edweird had entered the picture, I rarely, if ever, heard from her. It was eternally annoying.

A sigh sounded on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. What with Renesmee's homeschooling, and Edward-"

"Yea that's great. What did you want?" I deadpanned. I was really hoping to wrap this conversation up, due to the fact it was going to make me sick. All Bella was, was a spineless twit who let a boy - excuse me, man - take her away from her family. Their relationship seemed so unhealthy. Not to mention he must have forced her to have plastic surgery. There's no way Bella would have done it on her own, and a persons nose doesn't magically perfect itself without going under the knife.

"Fine. I was only calling because Renee wants to go on a trip to Hawaii with Phil, alone, and unfortunately you're too much of a shit to leave at home." she said. I could tell she was annoyed with the tone I'd taken with her, which only caused me extreme satisfaction.

"And?" I quipped. "Can you please just get to the point? I swear you drag everything out as long as possible for dramatic effect."

"And," Bella ground out. I could practically see her glaring at me through the phone. "I so graciously offered that you could come stay here, with Edward and I. Unless you'd rather go stay with Uncle Henry, I mean, you're decision." Images of Uncle Henry and his ever popping out dentures and foul odor that no amount of showering could aid filtered through my brain.

"Hawaii huh?" I asked, looking up at Renee. Renee smiled impishly before muttering some excuse and walking back inside.

"What will it be? Me or Henry?" Grumbling with dissatisfaction, I agreed she was the lesser of two evils. No matter how much of a nuisance I was with her, I really did miss her. And I really did want to meet Renesmee…

"Alright, you've convinced me. When is the dreaded trek up there?" I asked.

"Well you know how Renee operates. Last minute. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning."

Typical.

The plane ride itself was actually quite enjoyable. I sat next to a colorful old lady who was not afraid to share her opinions on a variety of subjects. It was almost like I was sitting next to an older version of myself. When the plane did land, I said goodbye to Dorris, who looked upset to be losing her new and 'improved' version of her granddaughter.

It wasn't until I walked off of the tiny airplane that I saw what I had hoped I wouldn't see until the end of the hour ride from Port Angeles to Forks. Edweird Cullen. And only Edward. Just peachy.

He was leaning against an ugly silver minivan type vehicle, trying to appear mysterious. In all honesty, the guy gave me the creeps. Something about him just made me want to run. And fast.

"Madelyn," he greeted. I nodded at him curtly. It was no secret I disliked him, but for Bella's sake, I always tried to downplay it.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Edward gave me a tight-lipped smile.

"Bella's out with my sister, Alice. They had a few...errands to run. They will most likely be back before we get back to Forks." he said. I muttered a short reply, still not happy I'd be making the hour ride with Mr. Emotionless.

Taking my bag from me, he tossed it in the trunk before we both climbed in. I'd like to say the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, but that would be a lie. Fidgeting in my seat, I tried distracting myself by looking out the window. Classical music played lightly from the speakers, making me want to claw my ears out. Could he be anymore boring?

After a good half-hour, trees lined both sides of the road. Dense, thick trees. Nothing but trees and green for miles. No houses, buildings, or even people. Nothing to distract myself from the need to unlock the door and throw myself onto the highway. He was just that unsettling.

Edward cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. Here we go.

"Madelyn, I wanted to discuss something with you." he said.

"Go on," I encouraged, still staring out of my window.

"It's about Renesmee," he started. I nodded, still not looking at him. His eyes really creeped me out. "You see, Renesmee is not what you would call...normal," He said.

With a confused look, I finally tore my eyes off the window and risked looking at him. She wasn't...normal? Was she mentally...slow? Deformed?

"It's not what you're thinking!" he exclaimed. "She's not...slow or anything."

"I wasn't thinking that, jeez Edward." I lied, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright well I just need to make something very, very clear. What you are about to see cannot and will not be explained to you. All you can do is accept that it is what it is, or you don't meet her."

I furrowed my brow. I had seen a couple pictures of her from when she was born. She was beautiful, so deformation was out of the picture. What was so wrong with her?

"Whatever you say, boss." I finally said. Edward visible relaxed, his rigid posture slightly more normal looking. I tried to subtly stare at him out of the corner of my eye. There was just something about him I didn't fully trust. Even sitting next to him in this confined of a space made my skin crawl.

I had never understood what Bella saw in him. I mean sure, he was very attractive, and from what I hear, loaded as shit, but he just seemed so fake. I swear the guy had to tell himself when to breath. Which is what made it so odd. Bella was probably the most sincere person I knew. Well, that is until she met said creepo, then she became Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen apparently got plastic surgery and didn't have time to call her sister, or even visit. This would be the first time I saw Bella since her wedding a couple years ago. We used to be really close, back when we all lived in Arizona. Those were the good days. Those were the days before Bella became too good for us. Those were the days I didn't have to fend for myself against Rene and Phil and their unique non parenting, parenting style.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful, and thirty minutes later we were driving on the main road through Forks. Everything seemed pretty much how Bella would describe it; it was small, boring, and had a total of three stop lights. There were a couple mom and pop shops, a diner, a small gas station, and a convenience-type store called, "Newtons".

It wasn't long before Edward was pulling into a long and windy driveway. We passed the main house, a beautiful looking white Victorian style home. That must be his parents'. Bella had told me they lived near them.

"Alright, we're here." Edward said as we pulled up to a beautiful cottage looking house. It looked like someone had stolen it straight out of a fairytale. It was only one story, and sort of small, but that was part of its charm. It was a stone house, with white shutters and beautiful flowers in the window boxes. The entire thing looked magical.

"Wow, this is nice Cullen," I commented. Edward smirked, but nodded in agreement.

"My mother, Esme, designed the entire thing. It was a wedding gift from her and Carlisle." he said. I raised my eyebrows at that. A wedding gift? They really were loaded.

The front door flung open, and a beautiful young lady raced out before attaching herself to Edward. My eyebrows immediately raised. Well that definitely wasn't Bella.

The lady, or more like girl, in question had waist length copper-colored hair, big brown eyes, and a stunningly bright smile. She was probably the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

"You're back!" she exclaimed. Edwards usually stony face was grinning broadly as he hugged the younger woman back.

"Of course Nessie," he said. Confusion settled in. Wasn't his daughters nickname Nessie…?

"Renesmee, we have to leave now, or it will be too late," A voice called through the door. A large, tan-skinned young man walked through. He was pretty attractive, but my brain could hardly even process that. He had just called this girl, who looked to be around my age, my nieces name. Even more confusion set it.

"Um…" I trailed off.

'Renesmee's eyes immediately snapped to me, and she offered me a smile.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee, and I'm six." she said in a beautiful, bell-like chirp.

"Hi," I replied dumbly.

"Madelyn, remember what we talked about in the car," Edward warned. I stared at 'Renesmee' in a continued state of extreme confusion.

"Maybe you should have eased her into it?" I faintly heard the tan man say.

"Madelyn?" Edward asked. I saw his lips moving, but the words were so quiet.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked. Edward shook his head. My brain was foggy. I started getting dizzy until I suddenly remembered I needed to breath.

"But how- why-?" I spluttered. Edward shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that. Like I said, we can't and won't tell you anything about-"

"So what? I'm just supposed to accept the fact my niece aged ten extra years more than she should have?" I asked incredulously. The dizziness was returning. I faintly realized that I was breathing very heavily. I think I was hyperventilating.

My brain must have over loaded, because the next thing I knew, everything was black.


End file.
